GUNS & WORMS 6
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Zatanna, Wally y Dick llevan dos años esperando la salida del mejor juego para PC de la historia y no están dispuestos a esperar ni un día para poder disfrutar del tan esperado nuevo lanzamiento. Atención: Contiene spank paternal / nalgadas. si ese tipo de temática les ofende o desagrada simplemente no pierdan su tiempo leyendo este fic.
1. Chapter 1: Seguimos con el plan

Para este fic me he tomado la libertad de utilizar una Zatanna de 13 años que en vez de coetánea de Bruce y Barry y Clark es coetánea de Dick, Wally y Conner. Como pasa en la serie animada de Young Justice, pero son los personajes originarios del comic.

Casa de los Zatara jueves 23:15, dos jovencitos de 13 años y uno de 12 hacen su incursión en una casa unifamiliar típica de los extrarradios

- Shhhhhh (Zatanna les tapó la boca con la mano a Wally y a Dick)

- ¿No dijiste que tu padre estaba fuera? (dijo Wally con cara de terror)

- Eso creía, es jueves, no debería regresar de la función hasta las 02:00 (dijo susurrando)

- ¿Y ahora qué? (preguntó Wally pero no tan flojito)

- Shhhhhh

- ¿Zatanna? ¿Zatanna eres tú? (el señor Giovanni gritó des de la cocina)

- Sí, papá (elevó la voz para que lo oyera).

- Hija son pasadas las once, ¿Ahora llegas?

- Si, se me escapó el bus (volvió a gritar).

- Zatty, deja de gritar y ven a la cocina, es muy tarde para estar gritando, los vecinos se van a cagar en toda nuestra parentela.

- Ya va, solo déjame que vaya primero al baño

- Ok ¿cenaste?

- Siiiii (y agarró a Wally y a Dick por el brazo y los metió por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y con las manos les hizo indicaciones que su habitación era la tercera puerta. Los chicos asintieron y fueron a su habitación. Zatanna espero tres minutos y tiró de la cadena del baño) Hola papi (entró en la cocina y le dio un beso a su padre que estaba cenando unos spaghetti a la amatriciana)

- Hola cielito. Es tarde sabes que los días de escuela no me gusta que llegues tan tarde a casa.

- Lo sé, pero se me escapó el bus, y ya sabes que a partir de las nueve pasan cada media hora.

- Buenoooo, siéntate y hazme compañía un ratito (Zatanna se sentó de haberle dado esquinazo su padre hubiera sospechado) ¿qué tal el cine?

- No me gustó nada la película. Solo fuimos a verla porque a Roberta le gusta mucho el protagonista. He perdido 4 pavos y dos horas de mi vida, papá (poniendo morritos, Giovanni sonrió) ¿Y qué tal tu día? Hoy es jueves ¿qué pasó con tu función?

- El Jóker (Zatanna abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró asustada). Perdona mi cielito, no quería decirlo así, te asusté. Lo que pasa es que el Jóker puso una bomba justo en el banco que hay en frente del teatro, y desalojaron toda la manzana, como entenderás la segunda sesión se canceló por completo.

- ¿Y lo pillaron?

- Parece que ese tal Batman le puso el guante encima. Me alegra estar en una ciudad donde haya alguien así que nos proteja.

- Sí, yo también (forzó una sonrisa). Papi, yo me voy para la cama, mañana hay examen de mates a primera hora, y quiero estar al 100x100

- Esa es mi chica (y le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando Zatanna estaba a punto de salir por la puerta su padre dejó los paltos en el lavavajillas y la llamó) Hija

- ¿Si, papi?

- Qué tengas dulces sueños

- Gracias papi, igualmente.

- Sí, yo también me acostaré pronto, para un día que puedo ( y cada uno se fue a su dormitorio a descansar).

- ¿Y ahora qué? (dijo en pánico Dick)

- Pues seguimos con el plan(dijo Zatanna, metiendo algunas cosas muy extrañas en su mochila)

- ¿Cómo que seguimos con el plan? (dijo atónito Dick).

- Pues, eso, Batman, ha pillado al joker, así que estarán ocupaditos con el interrogatorio. Nosotros aprovecharemos e iremos a ver el estreno de "Guns and Worms 6" en el auditorio (un videojuego online que salía a la venta esa misma noche a las 02:00, malditos programadores japoneses y su uso horario tan complicado).

- Si, es cierto Dick, tu viejo no aparecerá en toda la noche, y el mi tío piensa que estoy contigo y con Jason pasando la noche en vuestra casa. Ahora esperamos a que el padre de Zatanna se quedé dormido y nos escabullimos hasta el auditorio. Solo ha sido un pequeño contratiempo.

- Odio los pequeños contratiempos, nunca acaban bien (refunfuñó Dick).

- Dick, respira, chico (le dijo con esa sonrisita tan sexy Zatanna). ¿Lleváis vuestras ropas de civiles?

- Síp (dijo Wally sacando de su mochila una camiseta naranja de manga larga, unos pantalones militares marrones oscuros, una cazadora de piel marrón y unas converse granates) incluso esta vez traje calzoncillos limpios

- Puaaj Wally eres un cerdo (dijo Zatanna riéndose) ¿y tú, Dick?

- Si, pero aún creo que deberíamos abortar la misión.

- No seas aguafiestas Dick, estamos hablando de "Guns and Worms 6" llevo dos años esperando este día.

- Lo sé, yo también, incluso me he traído esta camiseta (dijo Dick sacando de su mochila una camiseta implacablemente doblada de "Guns & Worms" ).

- Muy bien, en ese caso cambiaros y salimos a reventar gusanos (y los tres chocaron las manos. Al chocar la mano hizo mucho ruido y los tres se miraron asustados)

- Zatty ¿Qué fue eso? (preguntó su padre des de al habitación)

- Lo siento papi, es mi nuevo timbre para los whatsapp, justo recibí uno de Roberta, ya lo pongo en silencio (gritó ella des de la habitación)

- Muy bien cielo, pero acuéstate ya, que sino mañana se te va a hacer muy duro.

- Si, buenas noches

- Buenas noches cielo (Dick miraba a Zatanna y a su padre y realmente era cierto eso que decían que los Italianos eran bastante escandalosos. A Bruce ni se le pasaría por la cabeza eso de ir hablándose a gritos de punta a punta de la casa).

- Eso estuvo cerca (dijo Wally resoplando de alivio)

- Si, anda cambiaros, cuanto antes nos vayamos menos posibilidades ahí que mi padre nos pille.

- ¿Delante tuyo? (dijo escandalizado Dick)

- A mí no me importa (dijo Wally alzando las cejas y con una sonrisita de travieso que le hizo reírse a Zatanna)

- Tranquilo Dick, yo me cambio en el baño. Tenéis 5 minutos después entraré, estéis como estéis jajaja (y salió de la habitación con su mochila y la ropa que se iba a poner).

- Eres idiota, tío (le dijo Wally a Dick) si no hubieras abierto esa bocaza nos habríamos vestidos los 3 aquí.

- ¡Ya pero Zatanna nos hubiera visto desnudos!

- Y nosotros a ella, idiota (dándole un collejón)

- Eres un cerdo Wally.

- No, no lo soy, simplemente me gustan las chicas bonitas con poca ropa o ninguna.

- Cerdo (dijo Dick rodando los ojos y empezándose a desvestir).

En ese momento Giovanni recordó que a la mañana siguiente tenía que ir al contable porque debían de preparar todas las facturas y recibos para la declaración trimestral. Y que no podría recogerla de la escuela. Se puso el batín y las babuchas y salió todo sonriente de su habitación para decirle a su hija que no podría recogerla. Giovanni sabía que su hija ya estaría acostada pero aún así pico a la puerta. Los chicos pensaron que era Zatanna y le abrieron la puerta, Wally estaba aún poniéndose la camiseta y Dick acabando de subirse los pantalones.

- Caray Zatanna creí que dijiste cincoooo (pero en ese momento Wally se dio cuenta que a quien tenía delante no era a Zatanna sino a su padre)

- ¡Qué demonios! (chilló colérico el padre de Zatanna al ver a los dos muchachos semidesnudos en la habitación de su niñita. Zatanna salió corriendo del baño al oír a su padre chillar. Durante unos segundos todos se quedaron congelados. Zatanna en el pasillo con ojos abiertos como platos mirando a su padre. Los chicos a medio vestir de píe frente a frente del señor Giovanni y el señor Giovanni mirando a los chicos con ojos de loco y de vez en cuando echándole una miradita de puro enojo a su hija)

- Papi esto…(empezó a decir Zatanna cuando su padre se giró hacia ella y con un gran enojo la espetó) Hija ¿me puedes decir que hacen tus dos amigos medio desnudos en tu habitación a las 12 de la noche?

- Se estaban vistiendo (dijo pero en realidad solo quería decir que no había pasado nada)

- Eso ya lo veo, hija. ¿Pero por qué estaban desnudos antes?

- Señor, estábamos cambiándonos los uniformes, Su hija nos dejó su habitación y ella fue a cambiarse al baño (dijo Dick lo más educadamente que pudo, y Dick podría ser muy pero que muy educado).

- ¿Y porque os estabais cambiando en mí casa? ¿Es que no tenéis casa vosotros?

- Sí, señor, pero verá (esta vez fue Wally) perdimos el autobús, y se nos hacía tarde ya, y nuestra ropa estaba echa una pena y…

- Wallace ¿verdad? (Giovanni se puso cara a cara con el muchacho, aquel hombre de repente intimidaba muchísimo) vas a decirme la verdad y solo la verdad

- Sí señor

- ¡Papá no! (gritó dando un pisotón en el suelo de pura rabia. Ya que sabía que su padre estaba utilizando la magia para sacarle la verdad a su amigo)

- Zatanna ni una palabra más, jovencita, ya estoy bastante enfadado contigo para lidiar con más tonterías (Zatanna bajó la cabeza, su padre estaba realmente enfadado, raramente su padre se enfadaba, y que se enfadara con ella era aún más extraño. Giovanni volvió a dirigirse al más alto de los dos chicos, Wally) ¿qué hacíais en la habitación de mi hija a estas horas?

- Señor, nos estábamos cambiando para escabullirnos al auditorio a las 2:00 es el estreno mundial de "guns and worms 6" (Giovanni respiró aliviado, solo era por un estúpido juego de ordenador, por un momento tuvo pánico que su niñita se estuviera haciendo mayor y ya quisiera estar con chicos. bueno ya estaba con chicos, pero no de una forma…bueno que aún era su niñita. Después de ese primer suspiro de alivio, volvió a enfadarse, Zatanna sabía que estaba prohibido traer a nadie a casa y mucho menos sin su permiso. Y después aún se enfadó más cuando recordó el porque estaba esos chicos allí para escabullirse toso en medio de la noche para ver el estreno de un estúpido juego)

- ¿Saben vuestros padres que estáis aquí? (que pregunta más estúpida, evidentemente que no, pero igualmente le tocaba hacerla)

- No señor (dijo Wally aún bajo el efecto de la magia. Giovanni miró a Dick, que aunque no estaba bajo el efecto del hechizo de Giovanni pensó que era estúpido mentirle y meterse aún en más líos de los que ya estaba).

- No, señor, no lo sabe.

- Quiero los teléfonos.

- Por favor, señor Zatara, deje que no s vayamos, prometemos que no volveremos a venir a su casa sin su permiso (dijo Dick intentando llegar a un acuerdo)

- No, no lo haréis, ahora los teléfonos.

- Es muy tarde y…

- Mira chico, Richard ¿verdad? Te ves un chico sensato, así que o me das ahora el teléfono de tu casa y llamo para que pasen a recogerte, o agarro el teléfono de mi hija y lo busco yo, pero entonces quizás mi portentosa imaginación trabaje más de la cuenta y le explique a vuestros padres una historia para no dormir ¿Qué va a ser?

- 555 103 45 77 (dijo rápidamente Dick. Giovanni miró a Wally y alzó una ceja) 555 103 86 92 (contestó rápidamente Wally)

- Todos al salón, tú también (le dijo a su hija) yo voy a hacer unas llamadas, y por si se os ha pasado por la cabeza salir corriendo, qué sepáis que acabo de poner un hechizo en la casa, aquí no sale nadie hasta que yo lo diga (los tres chicos se fueron a sentar en el sillón del salón, ninguno de los tres se atrevía a abrir la boca, estaban demasiado asustados y deprimidos como para hablar. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos salió el señor Giovanni de su despacho y se sirvió un vaso de bourbon y se sentó en un sillón de piel que había frente a la televisión). Vuestros padres están al venir. Tu padre (mirando a Wally) llegará en 10 minutos, me ha dicho que está por aquí (era mentira Flash estaba en Center-City pero a su velocidad incluso podía estar allí en muchísimo menos). Y el tuyo (mirando a Wally) no lo he podido localiza, he hablado con el mayordomo, ha dicho que te recogerá en 30 minutos (Batman debía de estar aún con el interrogatorio del jóker. Pero daba igual, cuándo acabara con eso, lo iba a matar).


	2. Chapter 2: La niña de papá

Efectivamente Barry llegó en 10 minutos y eso que estuvo haciendo tiempo para calmarse, entendía que los niños hicieran ese tipo de criaturadas, pero no soportaba que su sobrino le mintiera a la cara. Y eso era precisamente lo que había hecho. Así que no estaba dando botes de alegría cuando el señor Giovanni le abrió la puerta. Barry se disculpó en nombre de su sobrino y se llevó a Wally del cuello de la camiseta.

La entrada de Alfred no fue tan cinematográfica, solo preguntó por "el señorito Grayson" y cuando Dick asomó la cabeza para que le viera, le indicó que lo esperara en el coche. Dick se despidió de Zatanna, volvió a disculparse con el señor Giovanni y lo más dignamente que pudo se dirigió hacia el coche. Una vez se metió en el asiento trasero y cerró la puerta, las lágrimas empezaron a caer, Bruce lo iba a matar. Alfred se disculpó también en nombre de Dick y le dio una tarjeta de Bruce Wayne para si quería concertar una cita personal con él. El señor Giovanni asintió y se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo y cerró la puerta tras el mayordomo. Respiró hondo y se quedó apoyado en la puerta unos instantes. Finalmente se armó de valor y fue al salón donde le esperaba silenciosa su hija.

- Zatanna, estoy muy enfadado y decepcionado contigo, hija. Creí que entre nosotros no había ni secretos ni mentiras.

- Y no los hay, papá.

- ¿no? ¿y lo de esta tarde como lo llamas?

- ¿una pequeña travesura sin importancia? (dijo forzando una sonrisita a ver si colaba)

- Hija, yo no le veo la gracia por ninguna parte (Dijo otra vez enfadado el señor Giovanni).

- Lo siento, papi (dijo con cara de estar muy arrepentida).

- No tienes permiso de traer a nadie a casa sin mi permiso, ¡Mucho menos de noche y mucho menos chicos!

- Solo estábamos cambiándonos, ya salíamos.

- Esa es otra ¿me has pedido permiso para ir a ese auditorio? No, creo que no, porque de habérmelo pedido, te habría dicho que estabas loca si creías que iba dejar que una niña de 13 años anduviera sola por la noche

- No iba sola, Wally y Dick veían conmigo

- ¡Otros dos niños! Hija, sabes muy bien que la noche es peligrosa, no me gusta que andes por ahí sola de noche.

- Papá, sé cuidarme muy bien solita.

- ¡Aún eres muy pequeña, Zaty! Y aunque no tibieras 13 años desobedecerme y mentirme nunca será algo que tolere (Zatanna tragó saliva sabía que era lo que venía a continuación y no le gustaba nada. El señor Giovani empezó a remangarse las mangas del batín y del pijama y se dio una palmadita en su muslo para indicarle que se colocará sobre su regazo).

- Papi, por favoooooor.

- No Zaty, está vez te pasaste de la raya, hijita. Un simple sermón no es suficiente, vamos es muy tarde y mañana tienes examen de matemáticas (Zatanna se mordió el labio inferior) ¿no hay examen, verdad? (ella sin levantar la cabeza negó. El señor Giobani solo emitió una especie de sonido gutural de disconformidad) Zatanna (dijo en ese timbre de voz que utilizan los padres que te hacen saber en el acto que estás "muy jodido". Zatanna se levantó y fue hacia su padre y se colocó sobre su regazo. Hacía mucho que no se veía en una posición tan vergonzosa. El señor Giovanni le levanto la faldita y le aplicó 12 palmadas bien fuertes). Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass NO METERÁS A NADIE EN CASA SIN MI PERMISO, JOVENCITA Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass.

- AUUUUUU NOOOOO PAPÁ , DUELE AUUUU NO, MUY FUERTE, AUUUU

- Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass NO ME DESOBEDECERÁS MÁS Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaay auuu bwuaaa bwuaaaaa perdón, perdón papaíto, nunca más lo juro auuuuuu

- Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass NADA DE CHICOS HASTA LOS TRENTA Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY NOOOOOO AUUUUUU.

- Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Y NO SALDRÁS DE NOCHE SIN PEDIRME PERMISO ANTES Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

- AUUUUUUUU BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BWUAAAAAAAAA (Zatanna lloraba con el pecho encogido, sollozaba y balbuceaba incoherencias, al cabo de un rato de que su padre le volviera a colocar bien su falda, empezó a disculparse y a pedirle perdón. Como siempre Giovanni mimó a su princesita y le perdonó todo lo que había por perdonar).

- Hija, siento haber tenido que pegarte en el culete pero lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal ¿Lo entiendes?

- Si, papi, y te juro que nunca más, nunca (el señor Giovanni sonrió al oír esas palabras y al carita de su pequeñina)

- Plass venga a la cama contigo que es tardísimo, para que los niños estén de píe.

- Auuuuu (se llevó la mano al trasero al sentir esa última palmada, que aunque no fue de las fuertes, le dolió porque había sido precisamente en una zona ya castigada). Buenas noches, papá (y le dio un beso de buenas noches)

- Buenas noches, mi angelito, que tengas lindos sueños (y Zatanna por fin, se fue a dormir esa noche).

En esos mismo momentos en casa de los Allen-West


	3. Chapter 3: Mentiras veloces

En esos mismo momentos en casa de los Allen-West

- No tío, Barry (viendo como su tío se remangaba las mangas de la camisa) déjame que te explique.

- ¿qué me expliques el qué? Wally ¿Qué me explique que en vez de estar en casa de Bruce con Dick y Jason estabas en el dormitorio de una chica en al casa de un hombre que no os había ni invitado? No necesito aclaraciones, lo he entendido muy bien, Wallace (Wally dio un paso hacía a tras chocando con el sifonier donde tenían las fotos y un estúpido jarrón, gracias a los rápidos reflejos logró salvar el jarrón y colocarlo de nuevo en su sito).

- Tío Barry, y fui a casa de Bruce, pero después…es…es que…es que es el estreno de "guns and Worms 6" (dijo como si eso lo justificase todo)

- Oh, disculpa el idiota de tu tío, no lo sabía, no sabía que era esta noche el estreno de "Guns and Worms 6" ¡Haber empezado por ahí! (dijo con mucha ironía Barry).

- Oh venga, Tío Barry, a ti también et gusta ese juego.

- Si, y precisamente que me gusta, puede que si me lo hubieras pedido yo mismo os hubiera llevado. Pero no, el señorito encuentra mucho más divertido engañarme irrumpir en casa ajenas.

- No irrumpimos. Zatanna nos metió dentro.

- Zatanna no es la propietaria de esa casa. Y es una señorita, y si tu fueras un caballero sabrías que no deberíais haber entrado allí si no estaba su padre (dijo echándole una de esa miradas que su tío echaba algunas veces. Esa mirada de "voy por un paso delante de ti, chico").

- Oh, venga Zatanna, es una cría, no iban por ahí los tiros, solo es por los juegos.

- Zatanna es 3 meses mayor que tú Wally, así que si ella es una cría ¿Tú que eres? ¿Dime?

- Tío Barryyyyyyy (protestó Wally cosa que hizo que en vez de más maduro sonara aún más infantil).

- Nada de Tio Barryyyyyyy, a partir de mañana vas a estar castigado 2 semanas, nada de salir, y ya me encargaré yo de hablar con Aqualad y con Batman para que no te asignen ningún trabajo de campo.

- Por favor, no (puso las manos juntas suplicando) por favor, Tío Barry, lo que quieras menos, eso.

- Ya oíste, dos semanas (y aprovechando que le chico había bajado la guardia, a gran velocidad lo tomó por el brazo, le bajó los pantalones y lo recostó sobre el respaldo del sofá. Barry al ver los calzoncillos de slip marcapaquete negros, rodó los ojos, pequeño playboy, ¿en serio el chico pensó que haría algo con Zatanna? Pero si como él bien había dicho solo era una niña. ¡Maldición! Los 3 eran unos niños. El suyo un poco adelantado para su edad eso estaba claro). Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass (Las nalgadas empezaron a caer a velocidad de la luz) Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

- Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ayyyy (daba saltitos sobre el sofá, pero Barry lo tenía bien sujeto) auuuu no ayyyy lo siento, lo siento, nunca más, lo juro, auuuuuuuu

- Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Que sea la última vez que vas a mis espaldas Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass, que sea la última vez que me mientes y me engañas diciéndome que estarás en un sitio y luego estás en otro Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau argggg auu ay ay jooooo ayyy ya no más , por favor, duele, duele mucho, duele de verás ayyyy por favor, compasión auuuu perdón aaaayyy (mientras Wally aún se estaba lamentando de la tunda Barry corrió a us habitación y agarró la alpargata de debajo de su cama y bajó de nuevo) Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff (le dio 20 zapatillazos que de lo rápidos que fueron ni se vio el estela de la zapatilla en movimiento, pero Wally los sintió todos, ¡vaya que si los sintió!) Wallace Rudolph West, si vuelves a mentirme diciéndome que estás en un sitio que después resulta que no estás, te estaré dando con la zapatilla hasta que me quede sin suela ¿entendiste?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarggg bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cof cof cog bwuaaaa lo siento, ayyy perdón, perdón auuuu mamí auuuu bwuaaaa siiii nunca más os mentiré auuuuuuu bwuuuuuua

- Ya está, venga, levanta, que no fui tan duro

- Mis cojones que no! (dijo sobándose el culo)

- ¿he de lavarte al boca con jabón también? (dijo lazando una ceja)

- Noooo (dijo subiéndose los pantalones en seguida)

- Te zurré, pero no fue para tanto, seguro que tu amiguito Dick está recibiendo mucho más que esto y es más pequeño, y algo me dice que ni fue idea suya.

- Ey ey ey que esta vez no fui yo, fue Zatanna (protestó Wally, todos siempre pensaban mal de él, vale que casi siempre acertaran, pero esta vez, por una vez, no era así)

- Muy caballeroso de tu parte, hijo. Si señor, eso fue muy caballeroso PLASS (le dio una palmadita para enviarlo escaleras hacia arriba donde estaban los dormitorios).

- Auuuuuuu (se quejó sobándose el trasero)

- Menos calzoncillos de gigolo y más modales, y quizás algún día logros una buena chica que te soporte (le dijo Barry removiéndole el pelo).

- ¿Cómo la tía contigo? (dijo desapareciendo a toda velocidad y encerrándose en su habitación. Barry no pudo más que reírse. Si, efectivamente, como él encontró a Iris. Barry subió también arriba y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Wally) Era broma tío Barry (dijo casi en pánico pensando que su tío le iba a atizar por el comentario de antes).

- Jajaja ¿se puede saber qué haces Wally?

- Poniéndome el pijama.

- No creo que te dejen entrar en el auditorio en pijama Wally

- ¿qué?

- Es el estreno mundial de "Guns and Worms 6" llevo dos años esperando este día. Aún faltan 4 minutos para las dos, venga que nos da tiempo, te echo una carrera hasta el auditorio (Wally sonrió de punta a punta de la cara. Sin duda su tío Barry era el mejor del mundo mundial. Pero estaba seguro que no lo querría menso si tirara esas horribles alpargatas).

A la mañana siguiente, las 6:00 de la mañana en la residencia Wayne.


	4. Chapter 4: Pajarillo revoltoso

A la mañana siguiente, las 6:00 de la mañana en la residencia Wayne.

- Señorito Grayson ¿qué tal pasó la noche? (dijo Alfred mientras acababa de abrir las persianas de la habitación para que entrar a la luz del sol)

- Bien, gracias Alfred ¿Está Bruce en casa? (dijo desperezándose)

- Sí, señorito. Me ha pedido que le dijera que le espera en su despacho en 15 minutos (y dejó lo que hacía y le echó una mirada muy seria).

- ¿Alfred? (Dick empezó a mordisquearse las uñas)

- ¿Sí, señorito Grayson?

- ¿Está Jason en casa? (dijo aún sin moverse de la cama)

- Sí, está (contestó Bruce des de la puerta) ¿Dónde crees que podría estar sino? ¿en una estúpida convención de videojuegos?

- Ya lo sabes ¿no? (dijo haciéndose pequeño, pequeño).

- Sí, lo sé. Y no es necesario que te diga lo decepcionado que estoy contigo Richard ¿verdad?

- No, señor (dijo con carita de pena)

- Levántate, dúchate y vístete. Te espero en mi despacho en 15 (Y Bruce salió de la habitación dejando solo a Dick para que se duchase y vistiese. Dick se apresuró en ducharse y vestirse, si había suerte su padre habría acabado antes de las siete, que era la hora que solía levantarse Jason. Jason había llegado justo hacia unas semanas y des de que llegara que la casa se había llenado de gritos y corredizas, el chico era puro nervio y era como una pequeña bestia asilvestrada, había veces que hasta lograba sonrojarlo de las barbaridades que llegaba a decir el mocoso de 10 años. Pero en su favor había que decir, que des de que llegó Bruce había tenido las manos tan ocupadas con el crío, que su vida había sido un poco más relajada. Al menos su vida como Dick Grayson, la vida de Robin era otra historia, siempre era igual, porque el más mínimo error podría costarles muy caro. Y Dick a su corta edad ya era muy consciente de ello. Le costó al principio pero en seguida se dio cuenta porque Batman era tan serio y rígido).

- Toc toc (picó a la puerta del despacho de Robin. Era ridículo porque sabía que Bruce estaba allí esperándolo, pero en el fondo de su ser albergaba la pequeña esperanza que nadie contestara).

- Adelante, Richard (dijo Bruce. Dick sabía que ese Richard era mal asunto pero aún así entró).

- ¿Querías verme? (tanto formalismo, Wally tenía razón a veces el mismo se daría una patada en el culo. Pero hoy mejor no, su padre seguro que ya se encargaría de patearle bien el trasero.

- Siéntate. A mis oídos ha llegado una historia de ciertos jovencitos que planeaban ir a una convención de videojuegos que se hacía de madrugada, en una zona no muy segura de la ciudad ¿y quisiera saber que hay de cierto en esa historia y que tiene que ver mi obediente, leal, sincero y sensato hijo mayor en todo esto? (esa era la primera vez que Bruce se refería a él como hijo mayor, era un hecho lo de Jason no era temporal)

- Papá, no es como si cuando fuera Robin no saliera de noche, y por sitios un millón de veces más peligrosos

- Hijo, cuando sales como Robin, sales siempre con Batman ¿Estaba Batman a tu lado ayer noche?

- No, señor.

- ¿Lo estaba Bruce Wayne, es decir tu padre, es decir yo?

- No, señor.

- ¿Dónde se suponía que debías estar ayer noche, Richard?

- En casa de los Queen.

- ¿Entonces me puedes explicar cómo acabó Alfred teniéndote que ir a buscar de madrugada a casa del señor Zatara? (Bruce subió la voz y picó en su escritorio, haciendo que Dick diera un pequeño botecito).

- Es que…bueno…Wally, Zatanna y yo, pensamos, bueno nosotros queríamos…

- Richard, deja ese ridículo titubeo y contéstame.

- Porque te mentí, Roy no me había invitado a su casa para que le ayudara a preparar un trabajo de ciencias. Zatanna, Wally y yo habíamos planeado pasar la noche en el auditorio esperando la salida de "Guns & Worms 6" (Bruce lo miró con cara de no entender) un juego de ordenador on line.

- Me estás diciendo que todo esto ha sido por un estúpido juego de ordenador (Dick bajó la cabeza. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a Bruce que no era un estúpido juego, sino que era el mejor juego de la historia?). ¿Esto es por Jason? Has hecho algo tan estúpido como mentirme y salir solo de noche porque ahora le dedico más tiempo a Jason? (dijo un poco preocupado)

- ¿Qué? ¡No! (si él estaba encantado que Jason lo tuviera ocupado, así podía vivir más su vida)

- Porque si es por eso, hijo quiero que sepas que no tienes porque estar celoso, tú siempre serás mi pequeño pajarillo

- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (dijo rojo de vergüenza) ¡Que ya no tengo 9 años!

- Jajaja si disculpa (Bruce se levantó de la silla y dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se puso delante de Dick) entonces Dick ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Tú no eres así? Me refiero a qué siempre puedo confiar en ti, cuando te pido que hagas algo más o menos a regañadientes pero sé que lo harás. Y cuando me dices algo sé que me estás diciendo la verdad. ¿Entonces, hijo, a que vino lo de ayer? (Dick se encogió de hombros).

- No sé.

- No hijo, eso no me vale. ¿Por qué me mentiste y me desobedeciste?

- De verdad, papá, no sé. Pensé que si te decía lo del juego dirías que no.

- Y así es. Tienes 12 años, Dick. Lo siento hijo, pero no te voy a dejar que vayas solo de noche, además a esa hora en el único sitio donde tienes que estar es en la cama.

- ¡Pero cuando patrullamos a veces nos estamos hasta más tarde!

- Sí, pero nunca durante los días de escuela. Y ayer era jueves ¿no?

- Sí, señor (dijo bajando la cabeza)

- Si no te dejé venir ni a la primera ronda ¿Por qué diantre crees que te iba a dejar ir a una reunión de juegos (¡El estreno mundial de "Guns & Worms 6", papá! Dijo mentalmente Dick) a las dos de la madrugada?

- Sé que no me ibas a dejar, papá.

- Entonces me reconoces que lo hiciste intencionadamente, intencionadamente me mentiste y me desobedeciste para hacer algo que sabías que no te dejaría ¿no?

- Sí (dijo casi inaudible).

- Richard (a Dick se le erizó todo el bello del cuerpo) ¿Me puedes decir qué le pasa a los nenes que son desobedientes, se portan mal y mienten a sus papás?

- ¡Papá, por favor que ya tengo 12! (dijo como si fueran 20, pero Bruce lo miraba y seguía viendo a su pequeño pajarito de 9).

- De acuerdo, Richard, como lo prefieras. ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias por desobedecerme y mentirme?

- Mmmmm castigo (volvió a balbucear)

- ¿Disculpa, hijo, no entendí? ¿Cuáles?

- Estar castigado (dijo un poco más lato pero aún sin mirar a los ojos a Bruce).

- Muy bien 1 mes sin salir ni como Richard ni como Robin

- Papá noooo (dijo como si lo acabará de condenar a la muerte).

- ¿Quieres que sean dos? (dijo arqueando una ceja. Dick se limitó a cerrar la boca y a negar con la cabeza) ¿Y qué más hijo? A parte del castigo que más pasa si me desobedeces y me mientes.

- Papá, por favor (ya suficientemente duro era recibir una zurra para encima tener que decirlo en voz alta)

- Muy bien Richard, te ayudaré, aparte de estar castigado cuando me mientes y me desobedeces te llevas unos buenos azotes para que aprendas a portarte bien y que nuestros errores siempre se acaban pagando.

- Sí señor (dijo a puntito de llorar, pero supo aguantarse).

- Muy bien (dijo arremangándose las mangas, ya llegaba el temido momento, Dick tenía la boca seca como el papel de estraza) Pantalones y calzoncillos sobre la silla (Oh no, iba a ser con el culo desnudo, y en unas horas tendría que pasarse 7 horas sentado en un duro pupitre).

- ¿Papá?

- ¿Si, hijo?

- Me preguntaba si... ¿No podríamos dejar esta parte del castigo para después, para cuando regresará de la escuela?

- Después tengo cosas que hacer y no estaré en casa y a la noche... No quiero que te vayas lloroso a la cama ya sabes que después te dan esos dolores tan fuertes de cabeza y no duermes bien. Venga Richard, que aún tenemos que desayunar (Dick retorció el hocico pero empezó a quitarse los pantalones, los dobló con sumo cuidado y los colocó sobre la silla. Y se puso sobre las rodillas de su padre. Bruce sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Solo le bajó los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas y escucho un gruñidito de protesta de Dick. Bruce levantó la mano y la dejó caer).

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- PLASS PLASS Estoy muy disgustado contigo Richard PLASS pero que muy disgustado PLASS PLASS. Mentirme de esa manera PLASS PLASS. Yo no te miento PLASS, no entiendo porque tú tienes que hacerlo PLASS, hijo PLASS PLASS. Somos un equipo PLASS, una familia PLASS PLASS, la familia aparte del amor PLASS se basa en el respeto PLASS y la confianza PLASS. E hijo PLASS PLASS ni mintiendo PLASS ni desobedeciendo PLASS se demuestra mucho respeto PLASS ni confianza PLASS PLASS.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay auuuu noo auuu perdón, perdón, lo siento ayyyyy papá nooo auuu duele auuuu no tan fuerte que tengo cole auuuuuu ayyy no podré sentarme auuuuuu

- Hijo (y agarró la regla que tenía sobre su escritorio) rompes una regla y hay consecuencias (esa frase siempre iba acompañado de 10 o 12 reglaos, pero igualmente Dick giró la cabeza para confirmar sus mayores temores) PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah nooooo

- Y si rompes dos las consecuencias son mayores PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah bwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwuaaaaaaaaa bwuaaa (Dick lloraba y se agitaba como un pajarillo que ha caído de su nido. Bruce lo sentó entre sus piernas y empezó a mecerlo y a acariciarlo como se hace con los niños pequeños que se desvelan por una pesadilla)

- Shhhhh ya Dick, ya shhhhh pajarillo ya, está papá ya te perdonó shhhh ya no más llantos pequeño shhhh

- Lo siento papá, de verdad, no quiero que no confíes en mí, lo siento, nunca más te mentiré, lo juro.

- Lo sé mi pequeño lo sé, y aunque tú te equivoques, y yo pueda enfadarme, hay una cosa que nunca-nunca cambiará

- ¿Qué esa maldita regla duele como una condenada?

- Jajaja ok dos, cosas (Dick lo miró pero no acababa de entender, pero pasado unos segundos entendió y sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su padre)

- Yo también siempre te querré papá (Bruce se derritió todo él, a la mierda el porte de caballero oscuro, con ese niño era imposible mantenerlo).

- Jajaja el mejor detective de todo Gotham (le limpió los churretes con un pañuelo). Anda acábate de vestir y ve a lavar la cara. Yo voy a ver si puedo levantar a tu hermano. Deséame suerte.

- Jajaja mejor te llevas un cubo de agua…a Jason no hay quien lo levante por las mañanas.

- Jajaja ¿Un cubo de agua, eh? (y salió del despacho esperando que Jason tuviera un mejor amanecer que lo había tenido Dick).

FIN


End file.
